Yu-Gi-Oh! Super: Revenge of Anubis
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Made this story YEARS ago and my friends liked it and since I can't do it on Quizilla why not here?
1. Intro

**Intro**

You remember the ending right? Atem, the pharaoh, beating Zorc the evil demon, and then Atem went to the spirit world to rest in peace after 5,000 years. But there is one thing you didn't knoe. You see the had a queen and not just any queen, a girl from a different world. All we know is that she from a world that you can see at night. Remember, Yugi and Yami defeated Anubis at Kaiba's duel dome? Well after that battle, a shard of the pyramid of light flew to one of Yugi's friends, but I am getting a head of myself. Let us start our story shall we.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started when Yugi Moto, the boy who solved the millennium puzzle, had a dream of being in an ancient ruin but on unfamiliar grounds. When he looked up, he saw the Earth.

"What is this place, I can't be on the moon can I?" said Yugi confused.

Then time went backwards. What seems to be in ruins, it appears to be a kingdom with flowers of all kind. He was surprise when it happens to see this. When time stop he saw a beautiful maiden.

Her hair was long brown and thick it could hit the ground. Her eyes were brown with golden highlights. The dress that she wore was a long red kimono drape with gold linings everywhere and the same length as her hair but longer. The inside of her kimono is a light and see though pick that you should see the fabric's end of her sleeves and a little bit on the caller. The veil that she wore on her head was white see through and was the same length as her kimono. Lastly, upon her forehead, a gold crescent moon.

Yugi began to walk to her slowly.

"Who, who are you?" he asked.

"My love you have returned at last." She replied smiling. "I've waited so long now for you to for full your promise from all those years ago." Yugi looked at her confused.

Then out of nowhere, the planet started to shake and the kingdom came crumbling down. The blue-sky turn dark and the plants died and turn to ashes in a second before his very eyes. Yugi panicked. He looked all around to see that the kingdom is almost completely gone. When he looked at the maiden, tears were falling from her eyes.

"No he has return." she said.

"Who!" shouted Yugi.

Then a big hand, from a giant, came behind her and grabbed her. The maiden screams for her life.

"What's going on?" Yugi screamed.

He looked and saw the giant's face of the one who took her. It was Anubis, the Egyptian lord of the dead, laughing as he took her away while the moon was blown to bits.

He soon woke up and laded on his face first when he fell out of bed. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and it was not the first.

"That's the second time I had that dream in a row." he said, trying to get back to bed. The pharaoh appeared next to him in ghost form .

"What's wrong Yugi?" he asked.

"I'm keeping on having this dream of being on the moon and seeing some palace and maiden." Then he remembered. "What I don't get is why Anubis was there."

The pharaoh looked at him shocked. "Anubis?" he asked.

"Yes and what is strange is that on the maiden's was a crescent moon." he exclaimed.

Yami looked at the grounded shocked.

"Do you know her Yami?" Yugi asked.

He could not hear him. It was as if he knew her but how?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Yugi was at school, he told his friends Joey Wheeler , Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner , about his dream.

"And at the end of it Anubis came and took her away and the castle was destroyed." he said.

Joey looked at him with a dumb face like always. "You have the craziest dream every now and then, and this is the third day you had it."

"It sounds like that old TV show called "Sailor Moon"." said Téa.

"What is it about?" asked Tristan.

"Well," she started, "the whole show is about 13 girls that came from different planets and came to Earth to save it from being destroyed by the dark moon kingdom."

Then Yugi said, "Well that explains the whole part of being on the moon but who is the princess, she said that I made a promise or something."

"Who knows." said the gang.

Then the principle came with a new student.

"Alright everybody take your seats I would like you to meet someone." said the principle. They did.

Right next to him was the new student. She had a blue gothic sleeveless shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and cuffs around her arms and her wrist. Her hair was brown and mid-back length. Her eyes were brown as well. When Yugi saw this, he had a flashback on the princess and how much they looked a like.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our newest student from China, Miss Rongtu Zhou." he said, "She will be staying with us for the remainder of the year, so please make her feel welcome."

Rongtu smile. "It's nice to see you all."

"Well why don't you sit next to Yugi? It's the only empty desk." he said.

She sat next to him and Yugi said, "Nice to meet you Rongtu. I'm Yugi welcome to Japan."

"Thanks Yugi it's nice that I'm welcomed here with nice people."

In the middle of the day, she was staring out the window deep in thought, while Yugi was secretly watching her during the lesson.

'I wonder why she is here. China fear us since WWII.' he thought. Then Yami, in his ghost form, appeared next to Rongtu. To Yugi's eyes, it was as if he was watching over her.

'Does he know her? Maybe it is the pharaoh she was talking about in my dream.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At lunch, Rongtu got her lunch tray full of food that looks edibles, and went to find a place to sit and eat. Everyone was looking at her. The men would look at her with a scary perverted smirk and the girls would glare daggers at her. Almost every table was full. She was about to sit on the ground outside when Yugi walked up to her.

"You can sit with us if you want?" he said, "My friends and I won't mind and don't worry about the other students they are always like that after a new student comes."

Rongtu smiled, "Thank you Yugi. At least I won't sit on the ground like last year in China."

Yugi took her to the last table where his friends were. Joey and Tristan were having a hotdog-eating contest and Téa watching and felt like they were idiots. Yugi walked up to them while Rongtu looked at the three with a weird look on her face.

"Everyone," said Yugi, "you remember Rongtu right, well is it ok that she eats with us?" They all smiled.

"Sure. She is welcome to sit with us!" said Téa and the other two nodding still eating hotdogs.

After a while, Joey spoke up, "So Rongtu, why are you here in Japan?"

Rongtu looked down sadly, "Six months ago, my parents died in a car crash on a rainy day. After that, I stayed at my four cousin's temple or dojo you call it. During that time, I learn Kong Fu and the Xiaolin arts for self-defense. Finally after some time, I moved here to Japan to finish my schooling and to get some time away from China for a while."

Everyone looked at her sadly. Nobody knew that she went though so much and still have a happy face. In the background, Yami was sad too. Silently he shed a tear and it landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Rongtu." said Yugi.

"And I thought divorces are tough, but this. I'm just lucky I get to see my mom." said Joey.

"I'm glad that you are getting better Rongtu," said Téa, "but won't your cousins miss you?"

"No my cousin can keep each other company and to help around the place." she said.

"At least you're not an aunt," said Tristan, "being an uncle to me is not fun. My nephew, Johji, is a pain in the-butt. He is only a kid now and he was a total pervert with the ladies."

She giggled, "Well, few of my cousin are like that but they stay loyal to one another. They really hope that they will be Kong Fu masters one day, so they are getting their teaching by practicing."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After school Rongtu and the gang was walking to Yugi's place through Domino Square when a limo came. The person that stepped out of it was Seto Kaiba.

"Well," he said, "Yugi, are you ready to duel? Because I'm ready for a match."

Everyone was laughing at him except Rongtu. She was totally lost of what was going on.

"Kaiba," Joey said, "every time you battle Yugi; he kicks your butt. Why would he want to duel you again?"

"Oh it is not I, you Chihuahua." Then another person walked out of the limo. It was Rex Raptor . He was the dinosaur duelist from "Duel Kingdom" and "Battle City."

"Hey you losers," said Rex, "Kaiba asked me if I can duel Yugi and if I win I can get all the money I need from him, so Yugi its time to duel!"

Then, in front of Rongtu's eyes, she saw Yugi changed. He changed into his other self, Yami. Soon Rongtu had a sudden flashback in her mind of a desert land and a pharaoh holding a white rose with a beautiful smile and strong brave purple eyes.

'So he IS here, than my mission in almost complete.' she thought.

Yami got his duel disk, put in his cards, and was ready to duel. Rex already had his cards inn his duel disk, and was ready to go.

"I hope you're ready Rex, because I have a feeling that you will lose badly like in "Duelist Kingdom" and "Battle City" like Weevil. " he said.

"Well for your information, Weevil is an idiot, and besides that Kaiba gave me all the info I need to beet you." he replied.

The duel started when the two draw five cards, until Rongtu stopped them.

"How about I duel with you?" she asked.

"An ugly Chinese girl dueling me? Well, this will be easy then." He said.

"Don't be too cocky kid. I have cards that will end this in a heartbeat. It will Yugi and me against you. What do you say Dino-breath?" she asked in dark eyes.

"I say, bring it on yellow chick."

Rongtu didn't like that remark. "I'll make you eat those words freak."

(Sorry I can't make up a duel scene. You can make one up yourself.)

When the duel finally finished, Kaiba sneaked away in his limo and Rex was cursing at himself for losing again. Yugi changed back and everyone walked to the game shop were Yugi lives. Rongtu was still shocked that the pharaoh appeared. That is when something glowed in her backpack. She opens it and pulled out the same white rose, that was in her flashback.

"As usual," said Joey "no one can beat the king of games."

"Hopefully Kaiba will give up." said Tristan.

"Better Rex than Weevil again," said Téa. "I was starting to get tired of seeing his ugly bugs."

When Yami turned to see Rongtu, he saw a vision of what looks like a palace. In addition, a person that looks like Rongtu, but as a child. Both so beautiful no one can describe it. When Yami came back to his senses, he starts to remember little bits about her.

'Yugi, I have a feeling that there is more to this girl than meets the eye'


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the gang arrived at Yugi's game shop, they went into Yugi's room.

"So Rongtu," asked Téa "did your cousins ever told you any stories back in China?"

"Well," she said, "I heard that 5,000 years ago, there was once a princess that escaped from her home to Egypt where she meet the prince, soon to be the next pharaoh, so that her father won't find her."

"Why's that?" asked Joey.

"Well, months before, her mother died from a strange illness. Her father was so enraged that he would treat her more as a slave and not her daughter, but not her brother which she loved dearly."

No one spoke after that. Rongtu continue.

"Years later, the princess and the newly pharaoh were attack by the Egyptian lord of the dead, Anubis. It was a brutal battle and many lives were lost. During the battle the eight worriers, who were friends with her, were also killed. It broke the princess' heart so she gave her magic into the dagger of fate, gave it to her love and killed Anubis. Her last words before she died were 'I gave all my power to stop him, but promise me that you will wait for me again; I promise that I will wait for you in heaven' and that was it."

When the story was over everyone's faces were either sad, about to cry, or shed a tear. Rongtu was worst of all even though she spoke it; it killed her heart as well. Soon a bright glow came from where Yugi was sitting and soon Yami came again.

"Don't worry Rongtu. I'm sure that the princess had a wonderful time with her love."

"Thanks." Rongtu smiled after that.

Tristan asked, "How were the 8 warriors so great?"

"They learned Kong Fu or something in many traditional elements as well as animal abilities. Like the two different styles of water, fire, wind, thunder, time, destruction and rebirth, and light. Each one has their own style like shark and hammerhead, lion, wolf, bison, elephant, polar bear and black bear, and the eagle that defended the kingdom for many generations until the final battle."

"Well," said Joey, "enough of the Kong fu stuff. I am going home before dad vomits from alcohol again."

"Me too," said Tristan, "I got to baby sit my nephew again."

"I better go as well," said Téa "I got dinner to make."

"I'm afraid I have to go as well," said Rongtu, "I have to contact my cousins."

Rongto walked down stairs, and when she was about to walk out the door, Yami grabbed her hand. She turns her head to see him blushing.

"Rongtu," said Yami, "I was wondering if tomorrow I can show you around town so that you get to know the place."

Rongtu was starting to blush as well.

She did a smile a said, "I'll like that very much. How about we meet at Domino square where you duel Rex today?"

"Sure I'll meet you at 12."

"Thanks and I will see you there." She let go of his hand and left. She soon disappeared into the night.

When Rongtu came home to her apartment, she called her cousins.

"Hello Kuroi…Everything is great here…No I didn't eat my lunch on the floor…I have also made some friends today…Well I have also found him…Yes tell Shirai, Akai and Tamako that the mission is almost over…I love you too Kuroi. Tell the others I said "hi"…Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked through her window to see the moon

'Just as bright way back then.' She thought smiling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Rongtu was getting ready for her date. She was wearing the same clothes as the other day but a long sleeve shirt, a blue bow for her hair and no choker, and no gold bands this time.

"I feel like China doing the match making all over again," she sign "At least my cousins won't fallow me and disguise themselves to hide from me."

Her final piece was a deep red vest with two pockets at each side.

Meanwhile back at Yugi's place, Yami was having a fashion crisis.

"I feel like what you did to me Yugi." said Yami.

"Well this time I won't trick you." Yugi appeared next to him, sitting on his bed.

"This is getting now where." said Yami frustrating.

"You know I can help you." said Yugi.

"Fine you can." said Yami giving up, "But worn me than letting me babble like an idiot last time with Téa."

"Don't worry I won't surprise you though I wish I could." Yugi said sleazing.

"Watch it or you won't grow "5'2" for your next check-up. You will be stuck "4'8" for a month." Yami threaten.

At Domino square, Rongtu was waiting at the water fountain. Still puzzled about if there are spies there. She cannot get over what had happen back in China with her cousins, especially when they pissed off the matchmaker and almost paddle them with a cane. While she was looking in one direction, Yugi came from the other, he was warring the same clothes when he took Téa out. This time he will not trick Yami.

"Well, this is where I leave you." He said.

Then he transformed into Yami but not surprised this time. He looked around until he spotted her humming a song called "C'est La Vie". When she turns her head, he was there.

"You were almost late." She said.

"I'm never late. Yugi's clock won't go off." He looked away blushing.

'She won't know that I'm not into fashion and I had to ask for help.'

For lunch, they went into a burger shop called "Burger World." Boy did that bring Yami some memories.

When they sat down Yami was not so happy that they open the place again.

"What's wrong?" asked Rongtu.

"Last time I was here, there was a robber that almost threatened to kill Téa, that used to work here, since then I'm not a fan of burgers or this place." Yami explain.

"What happen to him?" she asked.

"I challenge him to a game that involves a gun and a lighter and I think I spooked him too much. Heh he really thought that when he fired his gun that he was on fire from the liquor."

"At least he didn't go to an insane asylum."

Yami looked away embarrassed, "Actually…"

"You didn't?!" Rongtu said shocked.

"Hey she is my friend its better him than her that has to go."

"Did you go over board with anyone else?" she asked.

"Almost everyone that is crazy already like the "capsule monster man" who had a big crush on one of my friends before she moved, and there was a guy that was obsessed with "D-Shock watches" that is willing to steel some. They only got some therapy not the crazy house." He said with no problems.

Rongtu took a puff. Never in her life had she thought that he would do that, even if they do deserve it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that day, when the sun was setting, Yami took her to the beach. Rongtu loved the view. All the waves dolphins jumping out of the water, and the suns reflection on the ocean were like a dream come true to her. It was as she and Yami were the only ones there.

"Thanks for taking me around town Yami." said Rongtu sitting down.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Not since the tournaments are over." Said Yami sitting next to her.

"Don't you ever get a day off?" asked Rongtu.

"Rarely I do get one, but this one was the best."

Rongtu was so relax that she was here with him. While sitting there she was humming "Tuxedo Mirage".

While singing, she notices those two little kids, a brother and a sister, that are being bullied by two other kids by destroying their sand castle. When the bullies were done they pushed the kids to the grown and ran away laughing while their victims were crying. Rongtu could not stand to see little kids that been bullied. She ran to them to see if they are all right.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

They nodded sadly. Rongtu sighed angry and looked at the direction where the bullies ran off.

She kneeled at the two young ones and kindly said to them, "How about we make a new one? Will you like that?" They nodded while wiping their tears away. She turns to see Yami and called out to him.

"Yami, come and help us make a sand castle!"

Yami looked at her with a smile and ran to them so that they can get started. First, all four started to pile up the sand to get started. Then, with the ocean waters, they started to build. They started with the walls of the castle. To help it be smooth Yami found a stick to make sure that it is straight enough and just the right size for whatever part. Of course, there was a sand fight here and there between Rongtu and Yami. When they took a break, Yami got Rongtu's blue ribbon and tie it around her hair so that it will not get in the way when they continue working. The little ones were gigging at them. When Rongtu looked back, they went back to work and Rongto and Yami pretended that they did not notice anything from at that moment, but they knew all along. Finally, it was finished. Yami was exhausted. He laid his back on the sand the little girl pretended to do the same and collapsed on Yami's chest laughing. They all got up, the little kids stood in front of it and Rongtu was pretending to hold a camera while Yami was behind her.

"Ok! 1…2…3!" she yelled. She clicked the pretend camera.

"Cheese!" They screamed hold a peace sign in their hands.

Then their mother called for them to come home. The kids ran to her saying bye to their master builders. Yami and Rongtu said bye back as they ran off now that they are happy.

After that Yami and Rongtu was looking at their creation. They could not believe at all four of them made that in a short amount of time since the sun is still have not set yet.

"You know," Rongtu started, "By tomorrow it would probably disappear the kids would be sad again."

"But the memory will always be there." He said back, "Even if the tide comes and take it, this will always be the space for another child to build their own castle with hope and not sadness."

Rongtu smiled. "You're right. I guess everyone has a special place for the dream and have fun without sadness."

After that speech, they were thinking how they made two little kids happy and made them forget of what the bullies did to them. Without giving him a hint, Rongtu put her head on his shoulder while blushing. She knew now that she was in love. Yami was a little tense and he blushed, but relaxes and put an arm around her shoulder. He also knew that he was in love. As the sun was going down finally, they turn to each other, looked at each other's eyes, and finally, in both their lives, they had their very first kiss while the sun finally left and the sparkly stars arrived and shooting stars danced in the night sky. What they did not know that there was a spy fallowing around. It was Téa, she does not look happy of what she saw at all with rage, and hatred in her eyes knows one could believe.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Téa was walking home, she was angry that Yami would pick her over Téa. While she was on the road, she found a bright blue jewel shard on the ground.

"What a pretty little thing. It does deserve to be on the ground."

She was so amazed to it she brought it home. Little did she know there was a great evil that dwells inside of it. The next few weeks, Téa grew more and more hateful feelings toward Rongtu.

"What does Yami sees in her. She is just and ugly Goth with no parents, and I doubt that her cousin care about her." She said angrily.

Yami was mostly visit her during recesses, lunches, and passing periods, and all the Téa sees is that Yami and Rongtu would always kiss, hug, or hold hands. Also during classes, Joey, Tristan and Yugi always talk to her and not Téa.

"I'm getting really tired of this. It is the same thing everyday. I bet that she is using us and probably trick us in the end. " Said Téa.

Whatever she sees that she would grasp the shard in her hand to give out her frustration and every now and then it would glow. In the depths, of the shard, Anubis, the Egyptian lord of the dead, slowly awoke. When passing the school halls, Téa bumped her accidentally to the wall of lockers and Rongtu was on the ground. Téa looked at her with hateful eyes.

"Watch ware you're going ugly baby-goth!" shouted Téa.

Rongtu was in shock that Téa would say such thing to her. They just started to be friends and already Téa hates her. In addition, she felt something of great evil power. Anubis felt a power that was so familiar to him. He long for it while being trapped in there.

"So you have finally come to me moon princess. As well as before your heart belongs to the pharaoh. Well not for long." Anubis knows that tonight will be the night when Téa would help him gets her.

When night finally came, Téa was making dinner, but she did it out of frustration. She even cut the carrots so thin that it was like a see-through wrapping paper. When she was finished, she started on the celeries. Again, chopped the food out of frustration.

"I can't believe that Yami kissed her and now they are dating." She growled when she almost hit her finger.

"The world would be better if she was not around."

Then she said the accursed words that set Anubis free.

"I wish she was gone and never came back!"

Then thunder hit the house. Lighting flashes appeared in every window of Téa's home. Then when all were settled, the power was out. Téa was so scared that she hide in underneath the kitchen counter incase ant light blobs blown up. After a few minuets the only lights were on were the one over the counter. When Téa came out from her hiding place…there at the other side of the counter was Anubis .

"It can't be." said Téa.

She was shaking with fear. She even dropped the knife that she was using.

"Believe it or not, young girl I have indeed returned."

Just the sound of his voice, Téa was scared that he would take her as if he took her friends.

"What do you want?" asked Téa.

Anubis took a prince bow and said, "I'm here to for full your wish. You said that you want Rongto to leave and never come back right?'

"How did you here that?" she asked.

"Remember when you walked home after you spotted them kissing. The jewel shard was the only shard that survived from being destroyed so I transfer a portion of my soul into it. And now thanks to you I can finally take the moon princess as my bride."

Téa did not believe him. "The moon princess is nothing but a cartoon in the early 90s."

Anubis looked at her. "No my dear she is very much alive."

Still not buying it she asked, "Ok, that answers my first question, but still how did you know the princess?"

Anubis no longer had his smirk. He raises his hands and a bright flash came from his forehead. Téa shield her eyes because it was getting to bright. When she opens, her eyes, they were on some sort of palace on the moon. Running around the garden was a little girl that looked like Rongtu and another that looks like her brother. He had white hair with a little bit of purple for his bangs and had elf ears. He not yet has his moon symbol.

"It all started over 5,000 years ago when she was a little girl. She had a wonderful life with no worries what so ever. Everyone loved her. Her brother, her beautiful mother, Artemis, and her brave yet kind father, Miyaviloved her as well." Her mother had long brown hair, she was warring a goddess like dress with a blue cape, and she had long earrings and an Indian bag near her. Her father had long white hair with white general clothes. Then in image, change when Anubis was a child and his parents meets her.

"Every now and then her family would let us visit them when ever there is a full moon."

Anubis stood right next to his father and the princess was right in front of him but hiding behind her mother. The image change again to Anubis bowing down to them in the throne room.

"As soon I saw her I knew I was in love so on my 12 birthday I ask her father for her hand in marriage."

The image soon moved to what appears to the king's delight that he would ask that question. Nevertheless, the queen stopped him.

"Before the king answer, the queen stopped them and she looked at me with eyes that hit me like a dagger. I knew that she meant no."

The next image was the princess crying at her mother's side. It seems that she passed away. At the doorway was Anubis with a battle of poison.

"At that same day I used poison into the queen's favorite drink and died though it looked like a sickness."

Then they were back at Téa's house. Téa could not believe what she had seen. Everything that Rong To said was true, but there was something she needed to know first.

"OK," she said, "If that is true than how did you meet her when she was a young women?"

Anubis replied, "Days later her father would beat her in blame for her mothers death. He even tried to kill her when she was outside playing with her friends. Finally her and her brother couldn't take it anymore so they planned for her to escape to earth where she meets the pharaoh."

Anubis looked at ground and clenches his fists in anger.

"Years later, when I found out that she was with the pharaoh. I made the pyramid of light from the power of her father and destroy the moon kingdom, but not the planet.

He looked at Téa again with the same angered eyes he had before.

"To obtain the power of all the planets, I hade to take the princess as my bride, but the 8 warriors stop in my way and nearly had me defeated. However, thank to the pyramid I destroyed them as well. If it wasn't for that dagger of faith with her magic the world would had been destroyed as well."

"But there is something I don't get." said Téa.

"How did you get to this form without it?"

Anubis smirked at her.

"It was your hatred of Rongtu that brought me back."

"So If Rongtu I is the princess you will grant my wish?" she asked.

"It will be like all of your troubles have gone away." He said.

Téa thought for a second. If Rongtu was gone, she can have Yami all for her self. However, at the same time, Yami will be said and he would probably never forgive her again.

Her mined was made up. However, no one ever guesses the wrong choice.

"Ok Anubis," Téa said, "you got a deal, but when this is over, you can't destroy planets. Stars, galaxies, realities, or realms forever. Got it?"

"Transparently." He replied.

After he have said that he did an evil laugh knowing that all of his troubles will be over with and that he can't wait to see the pharaoh in despair.

Meanwhile, back at Rongtu's apartment, she awoke to what it seems like a nightmare. She sat up sweating, and was trying to catch her breath. On her forehead, the old forgotten crescent moon was blowing to the brightest. She looked outside her bedroom window and looked at the moon in fear. She wished that this day never came.

"Dear lord," she said, "It can't be him not again."

She was crying.

"Mother what am I going to do?"

The crescent moon disappeared and she looked away from the window.

"He has returned and I fear for the earth's future like we did before." She said.

Just than Shadi, the wielder of the millennium key appeared. He also had the same plank yet worried eyes as hers.

"Princess, I'm afraid that your prediction is true. Anubis has indeed return and threatens to have you for the same reason 5,000 years ago." He said.

Rongtu looked at him and said, "Than what do we do? I have not told the pharaoh who I am yet, and if I tell him too soon he won't believe me."

"But if you don't it will be too late and the world will indeed parish." Shadi replied.

Rongtu looked at her bed in sadness and said, "If only my brother were alive then we would have found a way to prevent this."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Rongtu was walking to school by herself in deep thought. What had happen last night worries her. Walking behind her was Téa. Then Téa ran up to her and pushed her into a wall next to her. When Rongtu looked up, she saw that Téa had change. It was like there was a dark aura around her that gives you nightmares. Rongtu saw that Téa had the jewel shard in her pocket. Then Rongto had a vision of Anubis. When it was over, Téa left and Rongto was still on the ground. She soon heard footsteps and when she looked up it was Yami.

"She has been acing like that all week. Are you alright?" He asks.

He helped her up and Rongto said, "Yeah just deep in thought."

"About what?" he asked.

Rongtu was uneasy so she made something that was somewhat true.

"Last night I had a nightmare of my parent's death and how it was raining and I was standing over their graves. I have not felt like I was alone in a long time. Even my cousins weren't there."

Yami looked at her sadly. He grabbed her gently and hugged her. While she is being hugged, she started to cry. She could not let go of what happen all those years ago. When Rongtu calm down, she was glad that there was someone that loved her. On the rest of the way, they hold hands they did not care what people say.

During school hours, Rongtu can still feel the evil glare of Téa Gardner. It felt like all eyes were on her. Being stalk by what seems to be a great friend to her. When she looked at Téa still glared at her. She turn away to continue her work.

'Just you wait,' thought Téa 'soon you will be out of our lives for good.'

In the middle of another class, Téa passed a note to Rongtu. Rongtu looked at where she was doing and then open the note.

It said, 'Meet me at the park under the full moon at 10 o'clock. Tell no one and come alone if you do not want your secret out.'

Rongtu is now really worried. Does Téa really know that she is the moon princess? Is she getting false info from Anubis? What can she do? Meanwhile, Yugi, finally back into control; notice that Rongtu was feeling uneasy around Téa. He wrote a note to Joey and Tristan to fallow them tonight. Maybe then, everything will come together. When Joey read the note, he decided to fallow Rongtu while Tristan fallows Téa. After school, Yugi went straight home.

"Pharaoh, I don't think that Téa is only jealous this time." He said.

Yami appeared next to him. "Your right. I have also felt the same evil presence like the time we fought Anubis."

"But how so? We destroyed his with "The Blue eyes Shinning Dragon" that Pegasus gave us. Since then the card disappeared."

"If it is Anubis then there has to be another way to beat him. Question is what?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Later, that night, Rongtu arrived at the park where Téa was waiting. She stood there for a moment then she came. What made scared the most is that Anubis was right behind her.

"Why," she said, "Why did you brought him here?!"

Téa smirked and said, "Oh please you really think that you can pull something saying that you really lived in China like that? Well guess what I know who you're really are."

"Its time that you become expose "your highness"."

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were hiding from them but heard what is going on.

"I can't believe that Anubis came back after the attack." said Joey.

"What I don't get is why Téa dragged Rongtu out here?" said Tristan.

"I have a feeling that we will find out soon." replied Yugi.

Back at Rongto and Téa, Rongtu still could not believe what she is hearing.

"How did you know who I am?" she asked.

"It was easy thanks to Anubis. So how about we let the others know. Anubis."

With a wave of his hand, the three appeared right behind Rongtu.

"Now that they are here I guess it is time we see the real you."

Another wave of Anubis, Rongtu appeared in the same form in Yugi's dream, but only for a split second. Rongtu fell to her knees as though her energy has been drained. The others stared at her shocked.

'Wow I guess Yugi's dream wasn't crazy after all' Joey thought.

'If that is true than who are the eight worriers?' Tristan wonders.

'So Téa wasn't lying after all.' Yugi was shocked

'So all this time my love was the moon princess I loved before? That can't be.' Yami was shocked the most.

Yugi transformed into Yami and this time he was furious at Téa and Anubis.

"How can you do this Téa? He is evil and will do anything to hurt us and the world!" he shouted.

"Not this time pharaoh." said Anubis. "You see you weren't the only one who loved her. You see thanks to her father, I'm afraid that we have no choice but to marry. And with Téa's promise I won't destroy anything as long as I have Princess Rongtu." He did such an evil grin after he said that.

He than use his magic to push the three away and walked to Rongtu. Every step he took forward, she took one back. When he was finally close enough, he grabbed her by the chin and examines her closely.

"Still the same beautiful faces as you were so long ago." He said.

He turns his way to Yami, who has just recovered from the blast.

"If you want her back, I suggest that you and your friends to go to China find her cousins and learn Kong Fu and magic. Until then, good bye."

Rongtu shook away the hand was about to leave when Anubis grabbed her by the waist. Then from the full moon, it glows red and a red beam came to engulf them and take them away from Earth.

Yami came running towards her reaching out for her hand with tears in her eyes.

"No Rongtu!" he shouted, "I won't let him take you away again!"

"Please help me." she shouted back.

Before they even touched, Anubis and Rongtu zoom up into the moon.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When the red beam disappeared and everything was back to normal, Yami landed on his knees and stared at the spot were Rongtu stood. Joey and Tristan ran to help him.

"Pharaoh, you ok?" asked Tristan.

He did not respond at all. Joey waved a hand in front of his face.

"He's in shock. He can't hear us until he is out of it." Joey said.

Yugi appeared next to him with a concern face yet encouragement.

"Don't worry. We will get her back." He said.

"Thanks Yugi. But right now I need some answers and I know just the person." He said.

Yami woke up fro his trance and spotted Téa trying to flee the area.

Yami shouted in an angry voice, "STOP RIGHT THERE TÉA!" In three seconds, she froze. "I will ask you once and only once, why did you give Rongtu to Anubis?"

"Yeah what's the deal?" Joey asked.

"Rongtu was our friend and you betrayed her." said Tristan.

Téa sign, close her eyes, turn to them, and looked at them.

"I'll tell you why…everything she told us was a lie."

"So," said Joey "Even if she told us we would have believed her and protected her. And by the way Téa she told us everything and it took until now to believe it."

"Find than. The real reason why was…SHE TOOK THE ONE I LOVE AWAY FROM ME! I LOVE THE PHAROAH AND SHE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME SO I MADE A WISH THAT SHE WAS NEVER HERE!" No one could believe what the gang just heard.

Yami walked up to her. Than stared at her in the eyes and said, "Well I hope you're happy."

Téa was surprised that she heard that from him.

"Your hatred and bitterness cost my loves freedom," he put his head down so that no one would see his tears

"All I remember of her was the promise we made when she died in my arms." He clenches his fist, "BUT NOW THANKS TO YOU, I MAY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" he said looking at her with angry eyes

When he was finish, he walked pass her.

"We have to go to China and fine her cousins and I think I know where to look." He said.

"It might be along journey. Joey…Tristan are you coming?" He did not even look at them. He was still crying.

"You bet." They said.

"Téa it is best if you stay here in Japan. You cause enough trouble already."

Soon every one left leaving Téa all alone in the park to her thoughts. Once she snapped about of it, she took the vile, that had the shard, breaking it to dust and buries it in the grass.

On their way home, no one had a normal determined face as they always have. Deep down they really wanted to cry as much as they could. They treated her as a friend and yet one of them betrayed her. When Yami want to Yugi's room, he started packing. He still has tears running down his eyes. Yugi knew that it would be best if he leave him alone. In Yami's mind, he thought of how she would sing the four songs at the arcade. To him, he saw an angel of music and love. When Joey came home all he thought was when him and his sister we separated when they were kids and how they found each other during "Battle City". It also made him cry. Tristan tried to keep a straight face but he cannot. To him loosing Rongtu was like loosing a family member. Téa felt guilty on the way home from the whole kidnapping. She decided she would help her friends even if they hate her. Even if they did, will she be forgiven by herself or her friends?

The next day everyone was at the airport and took a plane to Shanghai, China. None was happy when they saw Téa ready to go. They had to take separate seats from her.

"I wonder how we are going to find Rongtu's home." said Joey.

"Well," Yami started "when I was running towards Rongtu, I saw a vision of the temple that was surrounded trees and it was the tallest one there. That is probably where it might be."

"Well, we got a while before we arrive, so for now I can't wait to kick some butt." said Tristan.

Téa did not say a word to them. She was still ashamed that this all happen.

'Why didn't I trust her and not Anubis? I don't think my friends will ever forgive me.' she thought.

When the four arrived to the airport, they started to think where a temple would be. They could not use a map since it is in Chinese. Hours later, they were looking for the temple that Yami saw in his vision. Finally, in the woods, was the tallest temple they have ever seen. It was more of a throne hall than a temple, especially with all the statues.

They enter the grounds not knowing that the road behind them disappears. As though the temple did not exist. At the foot of the stairs were four boys from youngest to oldest in order. Tamako, the youngest of the four brothers, Shirai, thesecond youngest of the bunch, Akai, the second oldest of them, and Kuroi, the oldest of all of them, all seems that they were waiting for someone.

Kuroi spoke first. "Welcome travelers. My name is Kuroi and these are my brothers, Akai, Shirai, and Tamako."

When the Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Téa walked forward, something happen to Yami. He felt strange as soon he walked of the concrete stone. Then, next thing he knew, Yugi was standing right next to him, normal in the flesh.

"What's all of this?!" screamed Joey and Tristan.

"So you are the remaining warriors we heard." said Akai.

The gang looked at them confused. They turned their way back to see there was no road. They looked at the brothers freaked out and with caution at the same time.

"To your surprise," Shirai started "this is no ordinary temple. You see we are the 4 remaining warrior survivors of the battle 5,000 years ago and in order to confuse the enemy we have to make sure that this place does not exist."

"You're kidding right?" asked Tristan.

"We will explain inside." said Tamako. The gang seems puzzled of what they had said. Do they trust them or do they fight them for answers?


End file.
